This invention relates to exercising devices. In particular it relates to a portable hand-operated ball used to develop muscles and to relieve stress in the hands, wrist, arms, shoulders, chest and back. Many types of exercise devices have been developed in recent times in response to the benefits and value derived from a regular exercise program. Many of these devices are used to develop the upper body, in particular the hands, wrist, arms, shoulders, chest and back are large, complex, cumbersome, unwieldy, expensive and sometimes dangerous to use if not operated properly. Therefore, a lot of development has centered around the production of uncomplicated, economical exercise devices that are effective and easily transported and can be used in the home or office environment.